Oreo Cookies
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Title may change. A female security guard is smarter than Hawkes! When they meet, will sparks fly, or will she push him away? When her odd past, and present, come out, will people look at her the same way? Sheldon/OC, Flangell and DL. Rated for language
1. Double Life

A/N: This story has been begging me to write it for almost 5 months now and I now put it into ink. Of some form. Anyway, It's a Sheldon/OC story, as only the best Hawkes stories are. I wanted this girl to be as different from Hawkes as possible, to come from almost completely different ends of the spectrum. Her name is Natalie Dawness. She's caucasian, dirty blonde, super smart (That's the only thing that she and Sheldon have in common) Works for a local jeweler as an appraiser and security guard. Her background is as mysterious as she is. She keeps to herself and doesn't let people in very easily. She is originally from Colombia but moved to San Antonio, TX when she was only four or five, so she doesn't remember much of her hometown. She moved to NYC when she turned 26. Everything else should explain itself in the story. Okay, here it is!

Disclaimer: I own Natalie and her boss. Not Sheldon or anyone you DO recognize *pouts and walks away grumbling*

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie Dawness was sitting at her appraisal counter, bored out of her mind. She was going through square roots in her head starting with simpler ones and going up towards harder, longer ones. It had been a long, boring day. Two people had come into the shop looking to rob it and didn't flinch when Natalie stood up and walked over to them, almost unseen. She was only 5' 1"! What did her boss want her to do besides pull the gun and use the cuffs? Natalie Dawness wasn't your normal appraiser; at Priscilla's Diamonds, she was a security guard too. She had gotten up to the square root of 6561 when an man walked into the store. He flashed his NYPD badge as she reached for hers.

"Do you know where I can find a Natalie Dawness?" He asked.

"You're looking at her, what can I help you with?" Natalie asked.

"You arrested two criminals today?" He asked.

"Yeah. Dumb and Dumber were flashing guns and telling us to empty our registers. 'Course, I'm the only one with anything of value. I cuffed 'em and called dispatch, why?" She asked after explaining what had happened earlier that day.

"The CSIs at the crime lab want to thank you. You helped us apprehend a drug lord and cracked two cases when you brought those bastards in." He said.

"And they sent a rookie to tell me?" She asked, leaning on her counter, staring at the clock behind the man in front of her. _Twenty minutes, that's it! _She thought.

"I'm not a rookie . I'm a CSI, Doctor and ex-Medical Examiner." He said proudly.

Natalie was suddenly intrigued. "Really?"

"No, I lied to NYPD!" She stared in mock-shock for a moment and the two burst out laughing. "I'm Detective Sheldon Hawkes." He said, sticking a hand out.

"You already know my name apparently. Natalie Dawness." She took his hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. What's that accent?" Sheldon asked.

"Ah, you caught it. Texan. I'm actually Colombian but my parents and I immigrated when I was five. Moved up here about a year ago on a transfer to NYPD's security guard division." She finished looking towards the clock again. _Fifteen minutes! _

"You look anxious to get out of here." Sheldon said.

"This had been the most boring shift, of my time with Prissy. Well minus the idiots this morning and meeting you." She said, flashing a hundred watt smile.

"Well at least I was an exciting part of your day!" He said, flashing a smile back at her.

She blushed profusely. _Ten minutes and I'm gone!_ "Of course you were, every person who walks in here is. But, you were and are especially exciting." She said and realized her slip up causing her to blush even more.

Priscilla Cambian stuck her head out of her office. "Lee, dahling, you need to get a move on! Everyone else has left, that damn clock is just slow. Go on! Get out!" She yelled.

Natalie looked at her companion and held up one finger signaling for one moment to gather her things from behind the counter. She hopped over the counter and pulled her bags with her. She looked up from her 5' 4" stature in 3 inch heels towards the detective she was with. "Yes, I'm short. I also have an IQ of 143. Mensa wanted me but I didn't want them." She said with a shrug as Sheldon just stared at her in awe. "C'mon! I need to go to the crime lab to clock out anyway. Something about Loo wanting me to go check it out. He said he'd be waiting." She walked ahead of him. "Well don't just stand there!" She said and Sheldon rushed to her side as they walked out towards a sleek silver motorcycle. "Wan' a lift?" She asked, hopping onto the cycle after latching her messenger bag and purse under the seat.

Sheldon turned a nice light shade of green under his dark complexion. "No thanks. I drove my Avalanche." He pointed to an NYPD issued vehicle.

"Nice. Meet ya at the lab?" She asked, strapping her helmet on.

"Most definitely." He said as she grinned and flipped down her visor. The short drive to the lab was spent full of thoughts, on both parts. As they pulled into registered parking for all branches of NYPD, Sheldon realized where he'd seen her before. Her parking spot for when she apprehended someone, clocked in or clocked out, was two away from his.

"Ah, so you are the elusive cyclist." He said hopping out of his car.

"And you are the man who tried chasing after me three times." Natalie said.

"That I am. Are you ready to see our gorgeous lab?" He asked.

"If it's as 'gorgeous' as you say, then yes." She answered, pulling her purse and messenger bag from her cycle.

"Great, let's go." He said and the two walked towards the doors to the lab.

As they walked in, Natalie noticed her Loo standing next to Detective Taylor. "Hey Loo, Detective." She said, shaking hands with the older men.

"See Taylor, she'd be great working with your team. I could even put her in homicide and have Don and Jess work with her." Loo said.

"George, I don't know. She's a security guard, and her arrest record is pristine, but Don likes working with Jess and there's already two trio teams in homicide and I think they like having a slot open." Mac said.

" 'Eh hem! I'm right here!" Natalie cleared her throat and the two men looked down at her. Their looks basically said, "Shut it!" She flashed her brass pass to the receptionist and ran towards Sheldon at the elevators. "So, Loo's tryin' to get me a job with homicide." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"That'd be cool. Don and Jess are okay but sometimes, their constant bickering drives me insane. You'd be able to keep me sane." He said, looking down at her and flashing a smile.

"Yeah, sure, barely keep myself sane at work." She mumbled. In the silence of the elevator compared normally bustling building, it seemed you could hear everything.

Sheldon looked over at his companion. "You'd do a great job out in the field." He said causing her to blush.

"Thank you." She said. She thought for a moment and said, "Give me your hand, Sheldon." He eyed her suspiciously but held out his right hand. She pulled out a pen and wrote her number down on his palm. "Clichéd I know, but I don't carry around business cards." She said, a twinkle catching in her amber eyes. As the elevator came to a stop on the 35th floor, Sheldon led her to the break room to meet the team since she'd help break two cases.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet the security guard that broke those cases today. Meet, Natalie Dawness." He said, ushering her into the break room.

"Well hello, Ms. Dawness." A black haired man in the corner said. A brunette woman smacked him 'round the back of the head and the room burst out laughing.

"Okay, so the idiot who just spoke is Don Flack, next to him is his fiancé, Jessica Angell. They're both our resident homicide Detectives." Sheldon said.

"Ah, the one's Loo wants to stick me with." She said and Angell and Flack looked at her, shocked.

"Okay, moving on. The two blondes in the other corner are Danny Messer and-"

"Lindsay Monroe, I haven't seen you since college!" Natalie said. Lindsay looked at Natalie and her eyes lit up.

"Nat!" The two women hugged each other and the whole break room looked confused.

"Linds and I went to college in Oklahoma together. She and I had the same classes." Natalie explained.

"Ahh, okay, so you know Linds. Back to the introductions, this lovely lady is out assistant supervisor, Stella Bonasera. And-"

"I'd know that red head anywhere. Adam Ross, I thought I'd seen the last of you in high school." Natalie joked. Adam gave the blonde woman a hug and kissed her cheek lightly. He whispered something in her ear and she whispered something back. Sheldon cleared his throat. He didn't like one of his best friends hanging on his girl like that. Wait, his girl? What the hell was he thinking?

Natalie looked down at her watch and realized how late it was. "Guys it was really nice meeting you, but I have got to go. Thanks!" She walked out the door and ran for the elevators. She glanced down at her watch again. She had two hours to change, put on her make up and get to her meet site. It was hard when you lived a double life.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: *gasp* What the hell have I gotten myself into? You'll be getting the next chapter ASAP. Thanks to SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver for the idea of a Sheldon/OC story, even if her ideas were given in the most willing way. Kidding! She did put my ass in gear to get me writing because, if you look, there aren't very many Sheldon/OC stories out there. Don't worry, I'll stop ranting. Thanks for reading!

Kisses

~¡Sarah!~


	2. A Raid On Her Friend

A/N: I can't leave you hanging there for that long. I'm gonna focus on this story until I have about five chapters up. I'll still work on my others, I'll just work on this one more. No real summary, so here's the story!

Disclaimer: I own Natalie. I suggest checking out my profile for the actress I want her to look like.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie raced home on her motorcycle. She ran up the stairs to her apartment and straight into her bathroom. She pulled on her short Silence&Noise slash dress and her We Who See buckled wedges. She swiped on a thick black line of eyeliner over each eye and put on bright red Outlast lipstick. She grabbed her ID and put it in her handbag. She raced back out the door and down the stairs to her motorcycle. She was at the bar in record time and her parking spot was open. _One more month of working here_ She thought as she walked through the door.

"Nat!" Her boss and best friend, Brigid, ran over to her. "Hey! I thought you weren't coming tonight!" She said.

"I got caught up at work. Guy came in, really cute. NYPD, CSI. He took me to meet his friends and I saw some of my old ones too." Natalie said as she stepped behind the bar.

"Awesome! Well, the regs are here and there are some NYPDs on your side." Brigid said, winking.

"Well, I'll go see if one of 'em's my guy!" Natalie said, walking over to her regs first. She took their orders and walked over to the officers at the end of the bar. "Hello boys!" She said.

"Natalie?" Two of them asked.

"Oh, Sheldon, Danny, I didn't expect to see you here! Whatchya want?" She asked.

"To know what you're doing here." Sheldon said.

"You don't have to keep tabs on me! I work here three times a week here, at night. I need the extra money to pay off my apartment." Natalie explained.

"Okay. Um, we aren't here for drinks. We got a case involving a Brigid Wilsons." Sheldon said, consulting his notepad.

"Okay, let me go get her." Natalie said walking away. "Brigid! Some of the guys need to talk to you." She said, walking into the back. "Brigee?" She walked over to Brigid's locker. There was a note on it.

_Nat,_

_You've probably already heard, NYPD is looking for me. I've committed a crime of passion. If you're a friend, don't turn me in. _

_I'm staying with my cousin and dealer. I hope you don't turn me in. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Brigid_

"Oh, God." Was all Natalie said before she rushed out to Sheldon and Danny. "Sheldon! You need to come back here. No need for the guns but you need to read a note she left." She said.

"Okay, we're coming. Did you bring your gun and badge?" He asked.

"Yeah, never leave me, why?"

"Just in case." He said walking into the back, behind Natalie with Danny on his tail. They walked into the locker room and Sheldon directed Danny to go get his kit and to call Don and Jess.

"I-I-I have no clue what happened! I saw her when I got here, and there wasn't anything really off about her." Natalie said as Sheldon dusted the note for prints after swiping it for drugs. "She-she does coke and meth. I-she isn't bad though. I've never seen her hurt anyone! I-I've seen her threaten the guys at the bar for groping at women but never... I haven't even seen her hurt a fly. Kill Johnny?!" Natalie looked like she was about to burst out crying.

"Natalie, I need you to do the raid with us, since you're the only one who knows where she lives." Sheldon said calmly, trying to calm the woman.

"Okay. I want answers from her anyway." She said.

"You'll have to watch interrogation from the two-way, if Mac let's you." Sheldon said.

"Whatever! I don't have a vest." She realized.

Don and Jess came in. "Why do you think I brought an extra?" Jess said.

"Thanks Jess, and sorry about what I said earlier." Natalie said, pulling the vest on and strapping her badge to the front. "We going?" She asked, four heads nodded. "Then let's go!"

When they got to the address, Natalie and Jess led the team to Brigid's cousin's door. "Brigid Wilsons, NYPD!" Jess banged on the door and she and Natalie stood in front of the door, guns ready. Brigid's cousin opened the door and Jess and Natalie ran in the door guns raised.

"Clear!" Came a call from the bathroom.

"Clear!" Came a call from the extra bedroom.

"NYPD!" Jess kicked in the bedroom door and Brigid was laying on the bed, a syringe in her hand. There were clearly visible track marks on the insides of her elbows and in between her toes. "Brigid, put down the syringe, and come with us. If you confess, you can get less than life." Jess tried to coax Natalie's friend to going downtown with them.

"Brigid. I know you, and I know what you did, but...You can't do this to yourself. You work with me, you'd never hurt anyone unless they deserved it. Brigid, please, let us help you." Natalie took Brigid and had Jess cuff her. Jess read her her rights as they went down to the car.

Brigid looked at Natalie before she was shoved in the squard car. "Bitch."

Natalie stood there with her mouth wide open. Sheldon walked up behind her. "She's the bitch. C'mon, let's get you home." He said.

"But what about the interrogation?!" Natalie asked.

"I'll have Danny fill you in. Your Loo says I'm in charge of you for the night because of what happened." He said, taking her to her motorcycle.

"I-I can't drive tonight. I'm sorry. Just, can you take me home?" She asked, leaning into him, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

"Sure, what's the address?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: It's good isn't it?! I told you! I finished this while watching Craig Ferguson and David Letterman so if it's a little jumpy, blame them! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!

Kisses

~Sarah~


	3. Involved In A Crime !

A/N: I can't resist continuing. This story is just too good to let go! Okay so this will continue at Natalie's apartment. Okey dokey! Let's go on our way!

Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Sheldon or CSI:NY! Whatever!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheldon was standing in Natalie's kitchen while she changed. He looked around the living room/kitchen area. It was modern, white walls, black moulding. Cherry red hardwood flooring stood out against the white and black walls. She seemed to like modern. The bar in her kitchen was stainless steel and and the counters were black granite. Her barstools were red and gray adjustable stools and they matched everything else. There were guitars standing beside a gray suede couch and a black love seat, sitting on a fluffy red carpet. There were two amps, one for a bass and one for a regular electric. The acoustic was the nearest the couch when he sat down. He picked it up and started playing it.

Natalie could hear the soft guitar tune from her bedroom where she sat, looking at a picture of her, Brigid and Brigid's ex-fiancé. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the day the picture was taken.

_**Flashback**_

_Brigid dragged Natalie to her car. "It'll be fun! Jonathan got us VIP seating!!" She was taking her to a club._

_"Bridge, I can't come into work with a hangover tomorrow." Natalie said shaking her head._

_"Well, at least come see Jonathan and I before you go home? Please?" Brigid asked._

_"Okay, I'll follow you on my cycle." Natalie agreed and they headed over to the club._

_When they got there, Jonathan was waiting outside. "Hey gals!" _

_"Hey Jon!" Natalie said, getting off her bike._

_"Hey hon!" Brigid said, giving him a kiss. _

_"Okay, I gotta run but, pics?" Natalie asked, holding up her digital camera._

_"As always!" Brigid said. She walked over to the owner of the club. "Hey suga'. You think you could snap a picture of me, my fiancé and my friend?" She asked._

_"Sure, get together by the bike." Jonathan and Brigid stood behind Natalie, who was half-sitting, half-standing at her bike. The owner flashed the picture and handed the camera back over to Natalie._

_**End Flashback**_

She started crying as the guitar continued flowing into a song she knew, Rise Up by Diane Birch. She walked into the living room and started singing.

_So if it's  
Happiness you want  
That's what you'll get  
You gotta  
Rise up little sister  
Turn on the light  
Wise up to the stories you been told  
'Cause love don't come in black or white  
Oh, no, no, no_

Sheldon looked up but kept playing, he smiled meekly at her as she picked up the bass. She tuned it real fast and plugged it into the amp. They finished the song together.

"I didn't know you played!" Natalie exclaimed when they finished.

"Yep. My uncle in Minnesota taught me." Sheldon said, setting the guitar in it's stand. "What do you play?" He asked.

"I play all of these along with the piano and the drum kit in my music room. I also play, steel guitar, clarinet, and I'm an uncertified DJ. I own a mixer." She said setting her bass back in it's stand.

"Music major?" He asked.

"High school diploma as of age 12. I majored in Forensic Sciences, Art, Music and Education. Out of college at 18. I worked for an elementary school as an art/music teacher in a little city just inside the San Antonio area." Natalie said.

"A teacher?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I have a nine year old daughter." She said, the blank television suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Nine?!" He asked.

"Yeah. I had her when I was 18. She looks so much like me, you'd never believe she was the child of an innocent victim and a rapist." She said, still staring at the TV.

"Is that why you're a security guard? So nothing happens under your watch?" He asked, turning her amber eyes to his brown. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Where's your daughter now?" He asked.

"She's at a friend's for the night. She said she'd call me at midnight." She looked at the clock, it read 2345 hrs. "Fifteen minutes. If she doesn't call in fifteen minutes than I'm calling her." She said.

"You worry about her?" Sheldon asked.

"A lot, yeah. I was jumped the first time when I was ten and they never caught the fucking bastard!" Natalie said.

"Okay, calm down. Why don't we play some more?" He asked, picking up the acoustic and taking her to the music room.

"O-okay." She said while taking her seat at the piano. "Whatchya wanna play?" She asked, picking up her portfolio of songs.

"Whatchya got?" He asked, tuning the guitar.

"I've got Aerosmith, All American Rejects, Anuhea, Avril Lavigne, Ashley Tisdale, Beyoncé, Black Eyed Peas, Coldplay, David Nail, Demi Lovato, Diane Birch, Fergie, Green Day, The Ruse. Blah, blah, blah." She said, smiling.

"The Ruse, you have Beautiful is Gone?" He asked, jumping at the chance to play one of his favorite songs.

"Yep, you know it?" She asked, setting the music on the stand in front of her.

"Totally."

"Awesome."

They started playing and as they moved into the first verse, the started singing together.

_Our love has come so far  
But not at all  
I remember the start  
You can't recall  
By the time it was right  
You didn't wanna fall_

_If it's over  
Say it's over_

_Blindly  
I let you destroy me  
Love is not so beautiful when your lungs are caving in  
And beautiful is gone  
Oh don't lie to me  
When we both know baby  
Beautiful is gone_

_I pushed you so hard  
But not at all  
You closed your eyes  
I could see it all  
Run out the door  
See no more of you  
And what you do_

_Blindly  
I let you destroy me  
Love is not so beautiful when your lungs are caving in  
And beautiful is gone  
Oh don't lie to me  
When we both know baby beautiful is gone  
_

_Beautiful is gone  
Beautiful is gone_

_What's in store  
Now that you have shut the door?  
Peek in through the open crack  
I can't keep from crawling back for more  
Crawling back for more_

_Say it's over  
If it's over_

_Blindly  
I let you destroy me  
Love is not so beautiful  
When your lungs are caving in and beautiful is gone  
Oh don't lie to me  
When we both know baby  
Beautiful is gone  
Beautiful is gone  
Beautiful is gone  
Beautiful is gone_

They finished playing the song. They were sitting next to each other and about as close as you can be with a guitar in the way. Sheldon moved the guitar and carefully clasped Natalie's face between his hands. He let her make the first move, lightening his grip on her face as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. He hesitated a bit and she pressed her lips to his again, rougher this time. He hesitated again.

"I'm a big girl, Sheldon. I can handle it, though I usually tell my dates I have a daughter after the sex." She said.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

She mock-thought for a moment. "Nah!"

She kissed him roughly again; this time, he kissed back. Their tongues dueled for almost the entire time before Natalie started to unbutton Sheldon's shirt. He slid his hands under her tank and pulled it over her head so fast she didn't feel his lips move from hers. She pushed his now unbuttoned shirt down his shoulders and he threw it onto the floor. The made their way into her bedroom where she pushed him down on the bed. Natalie didn't hear the phone ringing as clothes flew, hitting her two cats, Mai Tai and Hurricane. The answering machine picked up the phone.

_"Hey mom, it's me. The sleepover invite was a hoax. Brianne brought me to some high schoolers party. I need you to pick us up. Please mom, I don't know what's going on and I think someone spiked our drinks. Mom, I know you're there! Please, mom, I need help. Come get me. It's two blocks from Bri's place, I just, I don't wanna be here anymore. I need you. Love you, bye." _

About an hour later, Sheldon had heard his phone go off. He went to go get it and check to see if he had a scene. "Um, Nat?!" He yelled.

Natalie walked in in his shirt. "Yeah?"

"You and I gotta go." He said, pulling on his jeans.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's a girl at a scene who says she's your daughter." He said as she pulled his shirt off and threw it to him, pulling on her own tank.

"Why on earth would my Elise do anything to be involved in a crime?" She asked as they ran through the house, pulling on clothes.

"I don't know but she says she called an hour ago." He said, hastily buttoning his shirt as Natalie put on real clothes.

"Shit! The answering machine!" She said, racing for the recorder.

_"Hey mom, it's me. The sleepover invite was a hoax. Brianne brought me to some high schoolers party. I need you to pick us up. Please mom, I don't know what's going on and I think someone spiked our drinks. Mom, I know you're there! Please, mom, I need help. Come get me. It's two blocks from Bri's place, I just, I don't wanna be here anymore. I need you. Love you, bye."_

Natalie could hear her young daughter's voice wavering by the end of the call. "Sheldon, we have to go, now! I know the address, I'm leaving with our without you!" She yelled as he came out, hooking his gun and badge to his jeans.

"Piece?" He asked, holding up her handbag.

She slapped her forehead and put her gun and badge on her waistband too. They grabbed their keys and ran out the apartment door. They flew down the stairs, not even thinking about the elevator, and went straight to their vehicles. Natalie hopped onto her motorcycle and strapped on her helmet as Sheldon opened his door and threw his seatbelt around himself. They both revved their engines and headed for the scene.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: OMG! What happened to Elise?! Oh FYI, Elise is the name of her daughter. She looks exactly like her mother except trouble seems to follow her and well, Natalie just seems to run into trouble. As said before, this is an irresistible story, so expect these updates more than others. SORRY!

Kisses

~Sarah~


	4. His Biggest Fan

A/N: So it's official, I need a hobby besides sitting at my computer all day and working on stories. And watching Dirty Jobs. I may go more insane than I already am. Okay now that I've stated the obvious, would you like the next chapter? Yes? Good. Here it is.

Disclaimer: How many times have I said it?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Natalie and Sheldon made it to the house where Elise was, Natalie went straight to her.

"Ellie! Elise Diana Dawness, you're okay!" Natalie embraced her daughter.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I should've called you as soon as we got here, but I-I called you at midnight and you didn't pick-up and I know Brigid lets you off at 11:40 when I'm gone. What happened?" Elise asked.

"A guy happened, come on, we need to get you looked over by EMS." Natalie said.

"Mom, I'm fine. EMS already looked me over. The paramedics didn't know what to do with me, thank God Dora-Li's mom was on call tonight. I told her everything." Elise said.

"Okay, remind me to call Chi-Yan tomorrow. You wanna meet the guy I was with?" Natalie asked.

"You actually want me to meet this guy?!" Elise exclaimed as Natalie led her over to Sheldon.

"Yeah, it kinda came out before I bedded him." Natalie said. Elise doubled over laughing. "Yeah yeah. Keep laughing Ellie." Natalie said.

Sheldon looked over at the mother and daughter, goofing around. "Nat!" He beckoned her over.

"Hey Sheldon! Meet my daughter, Elise. Elise, meet Sheldon." Natalie said, pushing her young daughter in front of her.

"Hello. You can call me Ellie. Yes, I am nine, I'm also in the ninth grade." Elise said, holding her hand out. "Nice to meet you Sheldon."

"Nice to meet you too Ellie. I see you're a lot like your mother." He said, kneeling to get to her tiny 4' 10"

"Uh, duh! I'm definitely my mother's daughter. I'm always glad they didn't take me away from her." Her dirty blonde hair whipped around her face.

He looked to both of the women that had just entered his life. He suddenly noticed something he hadn't before. The both had sectoral heterochromia. They both had amber eyes but in their right eyes, they had green sections, Ellie's near her nose and Natalie's up at the top of her eye.

"Yes, we do have sectoral heterochromia and I'm not even about to explain it." Ellie said earning her a smack on the back of the head from her mother.

"Elise! He's a doctor." Natalie whispered.

Ellie's eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "I'm so sorry! Wait, Dr. Sheldon...Hawkes!! Hawkes, . Mom, he's the one that wrote all those articles for those Forensics journals I read! I'm your biggest fan!" She said.

"Well that's great to hear. Are you going with your mom or are you gonna see if Mac'll let you watch?" He asked, a smile knowing smile covering his face.

"Detective Taylor's here?! No way!! Momma, can I please go ask if I can watch. I've sent pieces into_ Forensics Monthly _and-and I think that I've actually had him respond to them!!" Ellie said, facing her mom.

"You go with Sheldon. I'm right behind you." Natalie said with a wink in Sheldon's direction.

"Thank you mom!!" Elise ran ahead of Sheldon.

Natalie looked up at him. "What happened tonight, should it happen again?" She asked.

"Yes. Hands down. You're amazing Natalie. It should happen again, no questions asked." He said, kissing her right temple lightly.

"Good, I think so too." She said. They walked up to where Elise was shaking hands with Mac. "Is she being a bother?" Natalie asked, looking to her daughter.

"No, she says she's related to you." Mac said.

Natalie looked down sheepishly. "Nine year old genius is my daughter." She said.

"Very cool. So, when do you expect to be out of College? Not to intrude but if you'd like to work with us, we can leave a spot open for up to five years." He said.

"I expect to be out of College by the time I'm 14 but that's only because my AP Chem teacher says I'll be able to skip two more grades and be a Senior next year." Ellie said proudly.

"Okay, okay Miss-brags-a-lot, you can watch. Just be glad that it's Friday night." Natalie twanged. Sheldon's eyes twinkled. "Mister, you ain't gettin' anymore than you got tonight until you solve this." She said, wagging her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." He imitated.

Mac and Elise watched the flirty banter between the two. Elise tugged on Mac's shirt and he bent down. "Wanna get them together?" She whispered in his ear.

"Why do I have this feeling, if we do, I'll get you in less than five years?" He asked, looking into her odd eyes.

"Because you will. If we can get them living together in less than a year, I can work with Sheldon and be out of college by 12." She stated.

"Deal." He said, sticking out his hand.

She shook it firmly. "Deal."

Sheldon had gone to the crime scene reluctantly and Natalie was waiting by her bike to see her daughter off. She knew Sheldon would bring her back in one piece. She watched her daughter walk from Mac's side to her.

"Hey mom." Elise said.

"Hey Elle." Natalie said.

"Can you believe it? You're dating on of the top Forensics detectives in the country and I get to work with the top lab supervisor!!!" Elise said.

"I know. My little Elle Woods is growing up!" Natalie said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mom, you haven't called me that since I was six!" Elise said. She waited for her mom to let go, but she didn't. "Mom, I'm in good hands. Sheldon and Mac won't hurt me. You've met the whole team, they won't injure me! Shoot, I even know Lindsay and Adam!" She said.

"I know, I know. Okay, ground rules, " Natalie held her daughter at arms length. ", you have to call me every two hours, or have Sheldon call me. Or Adam or Lindsay." She said. "When they finish up here, you stay with Lindsay, Mac or Sheldon and go straight to the lab and then call me." She said.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll do that. Are you going to pick me up at the lab or let me observe there too?" Elise asked eagerly.

"I'll let you observe there and I'll know you're in capable hands because Sheldon, Lindsay or Adam will be with you at all times, right?" Natalie asked, looking Elise in the eyes.

"Yes ma'am. I need to go now or the body will turn into a pile of decomp!" Elise said. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and ran off to where Sheldon was waiting behind the crime scene tape.

Natalie blew a kiss to both of them and hopped on her bike. She couldn't remember how it had gotten back to her apartment, only that it was sitting outside when she'd left for the scene.

As she drove back home she could only think about the two people who had changed her life so drastically. Sheldon and Elise. Sheldon and Elise. Sheldon and Elise.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: YAY! So, that chapter is finished. Now I'm off to stun a plot bunny so this headache goes away. BYE BYE!

Kisses and Advil®

~Sarah~


	5. Surprises All Around

A/N: Sooooooooooooo. *looks out window* I know I was gone *angry mob appears* and it took forever to update *Angry mob grabs pitchforks* And I'm really really REALLY SORRY! *wince* don't hurt me! *covers face* Okay, here's the next chapter!!! *flees*

Disclaimer: I just almost got attacked by an angry mob and you want me to admit to something I wouldn't, even on a normal day?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natalie sat playing her piano. She hadn't slept since the "incident" with Sheldon, and that was only an hour. Elise had called her every two hours, as she asked, and they were back at the lab now. Natalie had gotten a call from Sheldon that Elise had fallen asleep in Mac's office on the couch while looking at the case file. She was waiting for Sheldon to bring her daughter home. As she finished the song she'd been playing, she flowed immediately into another one. She didn't know why, she just did. When she realized what she was playing she moved over to her mixer and started playing again.

_I'm sitting in a room  
__Made up of only big white walls  
__And in the halls  
__There are people looking through  
__The window in the door  
__They know exactly, what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think  
__There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
__For everyone to watch and learn from  
__Don't you know by now?  
__You can't turn back  
__Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
__Just living proof that the camera's lying  
__And oh oh open wide  
__Cause this is your night, so, smile  
__Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could  
__I'd show you how to build your fences  
__Set restrictions, separate from the world  
__The constant battle that you hate to fight  
__Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think  
__There's no place else you'd rather be  
__And now  
__You can't turn back  
__Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
__Just living proof that the camera's lying  
__And oh, oh open wide  
__Cause this is your night, so, smile_

_Yeah yeah, you're asking for it  
__With every breath that you breathe in  
__Just breathe it in_

_Yeah yeah, well you're just a mess  
__You do all this big talking  
__So now let's see you walk it  
__I said let's see you walk it_

She picked up her guitar and played the solo with the music.

_Yeah yeah, well you're just a mess  
__You do all this big talking  
__So now let's see you walk it  
__I said let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
__Just living proof that the camera's lying  
__And oh, oh open wide  
__Yeah, oh oh open wide  
__Yeah oh, oh open wide  
__Cause you'll go out in style  
_

_You'll go out in style_

Natalie finished playing, setting her guitar in it's holder and shutting off her mixer, she heard a knock at the door. Running to the door, a smile on her face and her tired eyes drooping, she set her hand on the handle. She heard a rustle and a loud chuckle. Her smile grew as she opened the door, revealing an empty doorway.

"I wonder where they could be." She said with a smile. She saw the faux bushes next to her rustle and she heard a male laugh. "Are they," She pulled back the bushes. "Here?" She asked. Her face grew confused. She felt a shadow behind her. She smirked and turned around to meet thin air? "Well, that's just wei-!" Her speaking was cut off by her squeal as Sheldon picked her up. "Sheldon! Put me down!" She joked.

Sheldon turned his girlfriend around in his arms so he could see her face. "Nah!" He threw her over his shoulder.

"Shelly!" She beat on his back as he carried her into her apartment. He set her down on the counter. "Where's my daughter mister?" She asked, a smirk coming to cover her face as he set his hands on either side of her hips.

"Mac wanted to keep her at the lab. He knew a nine year old would need sleep. She allowed to drink coffee?" He asked.

"She lives on coffee." Natalie said, leaning down towards Sheldon.

"Good so does Mac." He said, leaning in towards her.

"Adam lives off of Hohos just like her too." She said.

Sheldon started to say something but Natalie took his lips and kissed him firmly. She pulled him closer to her. Her small stature was just a bit higher than his when she was sitting on the countertop.

Sheldon broke the kiss. "Seriously? You've barely slept! You need sleep." He said poking her.

"Good job ruining the mood, lover boy!" She said, propelling herself off the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in the bedroom!" He smacked her butt playfully. She jumped onto the bed.

"Stay with me?" She asked, patting the spot beside her.

Sheldon smirked as Natalie peeled off her tank top leaving her in her bra and jeans. She pulled the jeans down slowly and let them slide off her tiny ankles. She laid back on the bed, a content smirk filling her face as Sheldon's blood rushed southward.

"Oh, alright!" He exclaimed. He peeled his jeans off and his top leaving him in just his boxers. He climbed into the bed behind her, holding her by the waist.

She stroked his arm, lightly fluttering her fingers as she let sleep take her for the second time in 48 hours, hopefully for at least eight hours.

Sheldon watched Natalie sleep. Somewhere between her falling into a deeper sleep and the clock's red lights turning to 2 am, he realized that he had it good right now. He also noticed, when she shifted in her sleep and turned to put her face in his chest, that their skin tones were so different. Hers was closer to a fresh vanilla, even for a Colombian girl. His was a deep chocolate color. They were Oreo cookies. His own thoughts made him smile. She'd never want to stay with him long enough to fullfill everyone of his dreams. A wife, kids, old age. She'd never want that. 28, she still had her whole life ahead of her! His thoughts traveled deeper into his mind as sleep took him in.

_Meanwhile, at the lab._

Mac was watching the young girl sleep on his couch, her tiny chest rising and falling. He heard a light knock at his door. He beckoned in whoever was there without moving his eyes from the young girl's sleeping figure.

"Hi Mac." The woman's voice stated.

"Hello Stella." He said, looking to the Greek woman in front of him.

"Who is this?" Stella asked, alarmed.

"Calm down Stell. This is Elise Dawness, Natalie Dawness' daughter."

"Why is she here? I haven't seen Natalie or Sheldon since the crime scene when I left." She said.

"She's nine years old and a child genius. She's a Freshman in high school. Her IQ is 195. That's 45 points higher than the recorded genius." Mac said.

"Amazing. So, she's helping with the case?" Stella asked.

"Observing. We're trying to get Natalie and Hawkes together too." He said proudly.

"Mac Taylor plotting against his genius CSI. I never thought I'd see the day." Stella said.

"Well I don't think the world ever wanted me to marry you but that's certainly changed too." He said. "How are the girls by the way?"

"Carmen was a little restless before she finally went to sleep but everyone else was fine." She said, referring to their four daughters, Carmen, Jordan, Sarah and Aribella.

"Good, that's good."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know you weren't expecting that ending. I know it. C'mon just tell me! Anyway. This is all I have to say blah, blah, blah. Have a good day, evening, morning, whatever. I'm off to write more stories.

Kisses and Foreshadowing

~Sarah~

P.S: The song that Natalie was playing is _Fences _by Paramore.


	6. Military Wake Up Call

A/N: First time I wrote this chapter it was a dud. Let's try this again, shall we? Okay. Back on track. This takes place the morning after where I left off in Chapter 5. Okay, here you go!

Disclaimer: *eye roll*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheldon awoke to a blaring alarm clock. Turning on his side, he saw the red flashing lights saying 0630. He rolled on his side and covered his eyes.

"Up now solider!" A female voice screamed from the doorway. He saw the short sillouette of Natalie Dawness, wrapped in a towel.

He propped himself up on the bed and stared at her, his right eyebrow raised. " You sure you weren't military?" He mumbled, pulling the comforter off his waist.

"ROTC for 3 years and 2 years of boot camp, but no actual military involvement. First time they said I was too young. Second, I was pregnant a week into the program." Natalie said, rushing around her bedroom, looking for a shirt.

Sheldon blinked a few times as she turned the light on. "Okay. Um, I need to go home and get some new clothes on. I'll be back here to take you to the lab." He said.

"No need. Prissy's giving me the day off so all I have to do is go to the lab and talk to Mac. He called at 0545. Elise was asleep still and he needed to know how to get her up. I told him a big cup of black coffee under her nose. That's all you need yo get her started again." Natalie said as she sniffed a shirt, wrinkled her nose, and tossed it towards th hamper. "Two points!" She said, spotting a grey tank top in her closet at the same time. "FINALLY! I've been looking for you for twenty minutes!"

"Scolding inanimate objects huh? Wow, how much caffeine have you had this morning?" Sheldon asked.

"Three cups. That's normal though. I'm just a morning person." She shrugged.

"Wow. How did I find you again?" He asked, settling his arms around her waist.

"I thought you were a rookie and you didn't think I was who I said." She said, leaning back into his chest.

"That's right!" He kissed her temple lightly.

NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

Natalie swung her cycle in front of Sheldon's condo. Turning around, she saw his green expression and removed his helmet, kissing his cheek.

"Why?" His single word answer was enough.

"Because you were idiot enough to leave your Avalanche at work and take a cab to my place. And then sleep there." Natalie said with a smirk.

"Ah, that's right." Sheldon shakily got off the bike. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked to the door. "You coming?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Gotta see what your place looks like, seeing as mine has been stayed at by you twice." Natalie kicked the kickstand down on her bike and hopped off.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Fluffy. I like that better. See? I'm happier!! :D Okay, like it? Lump it? REVIEW!!!

Kisses and Motorcycles!

~Sarah~


End file.
